Mon compagnon
by SweetAngel818
Summary: "Elle les avait tous tués, en commençant par ma mère et Phil, puis mon père et pour finir Jacob, qui avait tout fait pour me protéger, malgré l'interdiction de Sam. J'ai couru, j'ai fuis pendant quatre longues années" Chapitre 1 REECRIT et chap 3 En court d'écriture... Rated M pour langage et peut-être lemon
1. Prologue

**Hey ici SweetAngel818 **

**Voilà suite à des réflexions, des reviews j'ai décidé de réécrire le premier chapitre de « Mon compagnon ».**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec pour le plaisir de vous lecteurs…**

**Rated : M pour langage et peut-être lemon (suite au nouveau règlement et aux suppressions de fic.)**

**Genre : Romance/Aventure**

**Couple : Peter/Bella**

**Voilà je vous dis bonne lecture à tous et à toute en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

**PS : ne voulant pas déranger ma Béta en cette période j'ai décidé de ne pas envoyer ce chapitre à corriger donc excuser les fautes…**

**POV Bella :**

_J'étais assise dans ce qui avait été notre clairière, des larmes inondaient mon visage. Je me forçais à me souvenir de ses mots, ses promesses, leurs visages, son visage en particulier. Mes souvenirs, voilà ce qui me restait, et ce trou dans ma poitrine, plus grand que jamais._

_Ils étaient partis et elle se vengeait. Elle les avait tous tués, en commençant par ma mère et Phil, puis mon père et pour finir Jacob, qui avait tout fait pour me protéger, malgré l'interdiction de Sam. J'ai couru, j'ai fuis pendant quatre longues années, vivant grâce à l'argent que ma mère, mon père et Phil m'avaient laissé. Je voyageais beaucoup, j'ai fais le tour du monde, dépensant le moins possible, quitte à vivre dans des motels pourris. De toute façons je ne méritais pas mieux, je n'étais qu'une humaine banale, sans importance, sans rien de spécial, contrairement à ce qu'ils m'avaient faits croire. _

_Après ces quatre années, je me retrouvais à l'endroit qui me causait encore une telle douleur qu'elle me mettait à genoux. J'en avais marre de courir. Je sortis une lame de mon sac à dos et m'entaillai la main. Il devait bien y avoir un vampire assoiffé dans les parages, ou même Victoria._

_Dès que j'eus son nom dans mes pensées, elle apparut devant moi, belle, fière, victorieuse. Sans dire un mot elle s'approcha de moi, me caressa la joue comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant, mais elle avait un regard sombre et un sourire terrifiant collé aux lèvres. Elle finit par planter ses crocs dans mon cou, aspirant mon sang._

_Juste avant de m'évanouir, je le vis._

_Il était là et il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Avant que je ne m'évanouisse ils crièrent en cœur un long « NOOOOOON » plein de souffrance. Après il y eut la douleur, la brulure, le feu irradiant dans mon corps, léchant chacune des partie de celui-ci. Je me réveillais deux jours et demi plus tard, dans un lit miteux, dans une cabane de bois visiblement abandonnée. _

Voilà, _ils _m'avaient laissé là, seule, livrée à moi-même et tous ce qu'il y avait dans la cabane c'était un lit et une table de nuit sur laquelle était posée une lettre.

_« Cher Isabella, _

_Voilà trois jours que tu brule, tu dois te sentir différente, perturbée perdue, nous savons bien que la période de nouveau-né est loin d'être la plus facile de notre existence mais voilà il faut passer par là pour pouvoir vivre cette éternité à laquelle tu tenais tant. _

_Edward et Jasper ont tout fait pour te sauver mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas rester avec toi, nous avons attiré l'attention des Volturis et ce n'est jamais bon. Tu devras passer quelques temps seule avant de pouvoir nous rejoindre. Alice saura quand te joindre pour te dire où nous trouver._

_À bientôt Bella_

_Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. »_

Me joindre bientôt, me joindre quand j'aurais appris à me contrôler, mon cul ! Cette bande de lâches m'avaient abandonné à moi-même, m'avaient laissé dans une putain de cabane pourris. Edward disait m'aimer, Alice et Em disaient que j'étais sa sœur, Carlisle et Esmée me considéraient soi-disant comme leur fille. Ils avaient une drôle de façon de me le montrer, de le prouver.

Voilà trois mois qu'ils m'avaient laissé pourrir dans ce trou, pas que je méritais mieux mais bon, quand même ! J'éprouvais une haine sans borne pour les Cullen. Je sortais de mon trou claquais la porte et m'enfuit dans les bois. J'étais encore dans le Washington mais plus à Forks, pas prêt de Seattle non plus. J'étais quelque part dans les bois, près d'une ville dont je ne connaissais pas mais j'aimais me promener la nuit dans les rues, j'avais un bon contrôle mais je restais dans les quartiers peu fréquenté le soir.

J'étais végétarienne, je venais d'assommer un ours et je plongeais mes dents dans le cou de l'animal alors que mes instincts me criaient de m'apprêter à quelque chose d'important alors que mes sens me criaient de fuir. Je vidais l'animal et me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un vampire mal qui me rappelais Jasper. Non il était le portrait caché de Jasper mais en plus vieux et il avait les cheveux châtains, non brun…

Je grondais d'avertissement, mais il sourit, je me sentais irrévocablement attiré vers lui comme si une corde nous reliait et me tirait vers lui alors que son regard écarlate se plongea dans le mien je m'approchais prudemment. Ses cicatrices me rendaient dingue mes sens étaient en alerte alors que mes instincts me criaient de lui faire confiance…

_« C'est quoi ça ?_

_Ça ? C'est à moi !_

_Hein ?_

_À moi, à toi, à nous ! Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle ! »_

Sans m'en rendre compte je sautais sur lui le clouant au sol tentant de le dominer, sans savoir pourquoi. Il donna un coup de rein et je me retrouvais sur le dos collé contre son corps alors qu'il m'embrassa la joue mais il se recula avant de parler d'une voix d'ange…

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, je m'appelle Peter James Whitlock.**

**POV Peter :**

Je m'étais enfin débarrassé de cette merde qui m'avait servis de femme pendant près d'un siècle. Le jour où cette merde que certains appellent un don m'avait titillé. J'ai senti que ce que j'avais avec Charlotte n'étais pas ce qui me lirait à ma véritable compagne. Je l'ai donc quitté et j'ai parcouru le monde pendant un demi-siècle et il y a plus ou moins un mois mon don m'avait fait sentir que je devais aller voir le major. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, plus de deux siècles. Je courrais, j'étais dans le Washington, je le sentais quelque chose allais m'arriver, quelque chose d'incroyable. J'accélérais la cadence et c'est là que je la vis, penchée sur un ours sa merveilleuse odeur de fraise, de cannelle et de jasmin me frappa. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, merde Peter t'es qu'un con elle t'a senti arrivé.

_« Un con oui ! Même pas capable de se faire discret quand j'ai pas le contrôle du corps ! Tu es pitoyable ! »_

_« Oh la ferme, je gère ! »_

_« Mouais, je vois ça ! »_

_« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »_

Quand elle me vit sortir des bois elle grogna, se mettant en position d'attaque. Je ris intérieurement, j'avais faits face à de nombreux nouveau-nés durant le temps que j'ai passé avec Maria. J'étais quand même étonné. Elle ne sentait pas l'attraction ?

_« Mienne ! »_

_« Oui, oui je sais, je sais elle est à nous. »_

_« Et elle est magnifique »_

Elle semblait en pleine réflexion mais soudain se jeta sur moi, je me défendis sans difficulté et très vite elle se retrouva sous mon corps mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Je me reculais, je ne voulais pas la prendre ici, pas comme ça.

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, je m'appelle Peter James Whitlock.**

**Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préférais Bella.**

Je la suivais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une cabane de bois à moitié en ruine, je grondais et fonçais à l'intérieur sans lui demander son avis et pris son sac le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait. Elle gronda de frustration et d'incompréhension en me voyant faire. Je me retournais pris son visage entre mes mains…

**Bien Isabella, je sais que ça va te paraitre un peu trop hum comment dire…**

**Difficile à avaler ?**

**Oui. Mon dieu tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je te cherche, oh ma compagne, je t'aime tellement,** lui dis- en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se dégagea directement.

**Je…je suis désolé, je… je ne peux pas…**

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu viens avec moi ! Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ce taudis.**Elle eut un petit rire amer.

**Une merde vivant comme une merde. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite**. Dit-elle nonchalante. Putain de merde qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour qu'elle se sente si inférieur, si insignifiante. Je grognais à l'intention de ces connards de Cullen, il n'y avait qu'eux pour que ma moitié ai les yeux oranges. Elle releva la tête intriguée, elle n'avait pas peur, pourtant je devais être terrifiant, la colère devait déformer mon visage. Je me radouci instantanément en la regardant dans les yeux, elle était triste elle souffrait, je pouvais le lire dans son regard. Je m'approchais d'elle, prenant son visage entre mes mains et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne réagis pas immédiatement mais elle finit par me rendre mon baiser. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrai contre moi, ma bête me criant de la prendre ici et maintenant. Je résistais. Hors de question de la prendre ici, pas comme ça, pas dans ses condition. **Tu viens avec moi c'est non discutable.** Elle rit de bon cœur.

**Tout ce que tu veux.**

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ou plutôt de ce prologue vus qu'il est assez court, j'espère qu'il vous as plus et puis si vous avez lu le chapitre qu'il y avait avant même avec celui-là il est encore possible de comprendre la suite…**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus **

**Oublier pas le bouton vert…**

**Ps : encore une fois ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé je laisse un petit moment de répit à ma Béta qui après des corrections si rapide et cette période d'examen à bien droit à un bon moment de répit…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey me voilà avec un autre chapitre, qui ne serait sans doute pas là sans les merveilleux conseils de ****Vampire-marie**

**Voilà comme je ne suis pas très douée j'ai supprimé l'ancienne pour pouvoir ajouter le petit mot du début, que j'avais oublié et donc j'ai quand même eu quelques lecture le jour même de la publication donc merci à Alice (une anonyme), Galswinthe (**merci d'être une lectrice si régulière )** ), ****Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku (**un(e ?) nouveau(elles ?) lecteur(trice ?)** ), christou57, Vampire-marie (**MILLE MERCI pour tes idées que je ne manquerais pas d'intégré, sauf les Volturis enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas… oui il y a des similitudes j'ai prévenu Parys, en tout cas la suite ne sera pas la même… je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans mes lectrices habituées et régulières… tes commentaires sont toujours très agréables à lire**)** ** et voilà je crois que c'est tout si je vous ai oublier je m'en excuse…**

**Bon voilà pour la suite…**

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_** :**

_**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, je m'appelle Peter James Whitlock.**_

_**Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella.**_

_**Bien Bella, je sais que ça va te paraitre un peu trop hum comment dire…**_

_**Difficile à avaler ?**_

_**Oui. Mon dieu tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je te cherche, oh ma compagne, je t'aime tellement, **__lui dis- en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se dégagea directement._

_**Je…je suis désolé, je… je ne peux pas…**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu viens avec moi ! Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ce taudis.**__ Elle eut un petit rire amer._

_**Une merde vivant comme une merde. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.**__ Dit-elle nonchalante. Putain de merde qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour qu'elle se sente si inférieur, si insignifiante. Je grognais à l'intention de ces connards bouffeur de lapins. Elle releva la tête intriguée, elle n'avait pas peur, pourtant je devais être terrifiant, la colère devait déformer mon visage. Je me radouci instantanément en la regardant dans les yeux, elle était triste elle souffrait, je pouvais le lire dans son regard. Je m'approchais d'elle, prenant son visage entre mes mains et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne réagis pas immédiatement mais elle finit par me rendre mon baiser. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrai contre moi, ma bête me criant de la prendre ici et maintenant. Je résistais. Hors de question de la prendre ici, pas comme ça, pas dans ses condition. __**Tu viens avec moi c'est non discutable. **__Elle rit de bon cœur._

_**Tout ce que tu veux.**_

**POV Bella :**

Il attrapa mon sac, me pris la main et nous fonçâmes dehors et vers la forêt. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je mettais les pieds, ni pourquoi je suivais ce parfait inconnu, oui parfait il l'était. J'avais toujours trouvé Jasper attirant mais il était avec Alice et puis il y avait ce quelque chose qui me disait qu'il n'était pas pour moi.

Nous avons couru pendant quelques heures, je devais me nourrir, le lynx que j'avais drainé ne suffisait pas et ma gorge était en feu tellement j'avais soif. Enfin après ce qui me parut une éternité nous débouchâmes sur une autoroute déserte certes mais lorsque je vis sa voiture j'eu le souffle coupé. Elle était superbe et rapide. Je l'admirais, m'approchant. Je fis le tour de cette merveille, laissant glisser ma main sur elle.

**C'est une Lotus Esprit 2013 je suis dans les premier à en avoir une…**

Je lui souris, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais ma gorge était en feu et me faisait tellement mal que j'agrippais mon cou des deux mains, tentant de calmer le fer à blanc dont la température ne cessait d'augmenter. Peter fut à mes côté instantanément, merde qu'il était rapide même pour un vampire. Il posa son regard plein d'inquiétude sur moi.

**Tu as soif ! **Dit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

_« Ah bon Einstein ? Ma gorge me brule tellement que je sais plus parler BIEN SUR QUE J'AI SOIF » _Grondais-je intérieurement, vus que je ne pouvais pas parler.

_« Manquait plus que ça ! Un con… » _Ajouta ma bête.

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager, je m'installais donc dans le siège d'un confort divin.

_« Au moins, il se rattrape avec ses manières de gentleman »_

J'eu à peine le temps d'attacher ma ceinture qu'il démarra en trombe. Il ne dit rien, il alluma simplement la radio et la musique emplis la voiture. C'était une douce mélodie jouée à la guitare, elle m'emporta, me permettant de m'évader, de ne penser à rien, d'admirer le paysage.

Soudain la voiture s'arrêta dans une petite ville, juste devant un bar. Sans dire un mot Peter sortit de la voiture, et vint m'ouvrir la portière, se déplaçant à vitesse humaine, il se dirigea vers l'allée juste à côté du bar.

**Attend moi là, je reviens avec notre diner, **m'a-t-il susurré à l'oreille. J'avais hoché la tête, il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. Quelques minute plus tard il jeta deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années qui transpirait la luxure vus la bosse dans leur pantalon et empestaient l'alcool.

Peter les attrapa par la nuque, me tendit le plus gros et c'est sans réfléchir que je plongeais mes dents dans la jugulaire de celui-ci. J'aspirais la vie, le sang de cet homme par longues gorgée, chacune d'entre elle me soulageait la gorge. Quand j'eu fini, je le lâchai à mes pieds et inspectait mes vêtements. J'étais pleine de sang sale, comme un enfant qui aurait joué dans la boue toute la journée. Peter avait fini le sien et se débarrassait du corps de l'homme que je venais de tuer.

Oh mon dieu ! Je venais de tuer un homme qui était peut-être marié, avait sans doutes des enfants…

**Ils allaient violer et torturer une jeune fille de 16 ans, avant de la tuer, c'était des ordures… **dit Peter me coupant dans mon élan de culpabilité. Il s'approcha et me caressa la joue et nous nous remîmes en route.

Dans la voiture, je décidais d'enfin prendre la parole.

**Merci d'avoir trouvé de quoi me nourrir. Oh, et ta voiture est sublime ! J'adore… **Il sourit, tournant sa tête vers moi.

**Je suis là pour ça princesse !**

Il démarra rapidement et s'engagea une nouvelle fois sur l'autoroute déserte.

**On peut écouter le cd que tu as mis un peu plus tôt, j'aime beaucoup la guitare et ce musicien est vraiment doué…**

**Eh bien je suis heureux que ma musique ta plaise ma compagne…**

Il ralluma la musique et je me laissai bercer, certes je ne pouvais plus dormir mais c'était tellement agréable de fermer les yeux, de se relaxer et de ne plus penser à rien. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle pour une fois depuis trois mois. Je regardais par la fenêtre, nous roulions à une vitesse incroyable à travers une forêt dense. Un paysage magnifique, des montagnes au loin pointaient le bout de leur nez entre les arbres. Le soleil perçait en rayons à travers les branches et les feuilles des arbres faisaient scintiller ma peau.

Je regardais à ma droite pour voir Peter un sourire en coin, un courant électrique me traversa, ses boucles châtains brillaient au soleil, et encadraient son visages lui donnant un air angélique mais il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ses yeux, loin, loin sous la surface. Je pus déceler de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, de l'agressivité, de l'animosité, de la brutalité et une lueur sauvage, barbare. Il avait dû vivre une épreuve épouvantable, terrible pour avoir une telle lueur dans le regard.

Il avait dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna sa tête vers moi. Je pus le détailler plus précisément. Mon regard descendit sur sa mâchoire, qui présentait des cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune, mon regard descendis encore un peu vers la base de son cou, les cicatrices se firent de plus en plus nombreuse. Je laissais mon regard trainer sur ses biceps et ses avants bras eux aussi couverts de cicatrices. Je me mordis la lèvre répriment un gémissement.

**Ce que tu vois te plait chérie ? **Lâcha-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, ses lèvres magnifique, ses lèvres trop parfaites, si envoutantes, des lèvres que je voulais sentir sur ma peau, sur mes lèvres…

La voiture s'immobilisa et je me secouais mentalement, détournant le regard pour regarder devant moi. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Devant nous se dressait un magnifique manoir en brique rouges. Je restais assise, bouche bée. Ce fut seulement lorsque Peter se racla la gorge que je le vis à ma gauche tenant la portière ouverte et sa main tendue vers moi. Je détachai la ceinture – inutile – et attrapai sa main avant de sortir de la voiture. La demeure s'élevait fièrement devant nous. Il s'avança, me tirant contre lui. Si j'avais encore été humaine mon cœur aurait battu tellement fort et vite que je serais morte d'une attaque cardiaque. Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas gémir. Mon dos se retrouvait contre son torse. Il nous fit avancer et entrer dans le couloir.

Il était magnifique, les murs blancs étaient impeccables, un meuble était placé non loin de la porte, en face de ce meuble se trouvait un miroir de deux mètres de haut et à côté de celui-ci se trouvai un porte-manteau. Un peu plus loin à droite se trouvait une porte et à gauche des escaliers, le fond du couloir donnait sur la cuisine. Une cuisine américaine entièrement équipé – pour préserver les apparences. La porte en face des escaliers donnait sur le salon, dans lequel se trouvait un grand canapé en cuir, en face duquel trônait un écran plat de deux mètres sur trois et demi.

Il me porta en haut. Il y avait trois salles de bain autonomes, quatre chambres avec salle de bain privé, une chambre supplémentaire, un bureau et une salle de jeux. Il nous emmena dans 'notre' chambre. Elle était spacieuse, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre le mur, la tête de lit était splendide. Face à celui-ci se trouvait, deux portes, une donnait sur une salle de bain faite de marbre, il y avait une grande douche fermée par les vitre, une énorme baignoire avec jacuzzis. Ensuite il m'ouvrit le dressing, immense, il aurait fait pâlir Alice d'envie. Il était aussi grand que la chambre qui devait bien faire dans les vingt-cinq/trente mètres carré. Seule une fraction de cette pièce était utilisée. Je resté bouche bée.

**Toute la place est pour toi, **me susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

**Merci,** soufflais-je ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. **Mais…je…je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements que ceux que j'ai dans mon sac. **

J'ouvris mon sac devant lui et en sortis deux jean complètement déchiré par les griffes d'un puma, deux chemisiers qui avaient subi le même sort et pour finir un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour moi qu'Emmett m'avait donné lorsque j'étais encore humaine et que j'avais passé la nuit chez eux. J'avais fait des taches de bolognaise sur mon pyjama et il m'avait donné un de ses t-shirt pour que je puisse dormir dedans. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais le garder depuis ma transformation il ne me quittait pas, c'était comme un souvenir de mon temps passé avec eux et jusqu'à cet après-midi ce qui me donnait de l'espoir, ce qui me faisait croire qu'un jour je retournerais dans cette grande villa blanches aux grandes baie vitrée.

Je relevais les yeux pour croiser son regard plein de tristesse, de compassion, de colère et de rage. Il y avait cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard, une soif de vengeance, il se sentait personnellement touché, c'était un affront, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Un grognement sourd, bas, menaçant roulait dans sa poitrine. Je levais la main vers son visage et caressais doucement sa joue. Ce geste l'apaisa directement, il appuya sa joue contre ma main et ferma les yeux. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent une nouvelle fois son regard était sombre, noir comme l'onyx. Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de m'échapper alors que ses bras m'entouraient et que ses lèvres se plaquaient sur les miennes avec passion et sans retenue. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille alors que j'entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il s'avança et mon dos percuta le mur, ses baisers descendirent dans mon cou, son érection pressant contre mon centre. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir et il grogna de contentement et de désir alors que je resserrais mes jambes et cherchais plus de friction…

**Mouahahahaha je sais je suis sadique de terminer à ce moment-là mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il faut bien que je garde un peu de suspense…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus,… j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions **

**Je dis un Grand merci à ma béta : HanniGirl39 pour cette correction, elle fait un beau travail quand même, parce que moi et l'orthographe ce n'est pas la grande histoire d'amour… alors un grand merci à elle.**

**On n'oublie pas le petit carré là en-dessous !**

**XOX SweetAngel818**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de cette mini(?) fanfic. **

**Je vous dis merci à tous pour vos mis en favoris, story alerte et vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plait…**

**L'histoire de Peter et Jasper vont changer (principalement elle de Peter), je garderai le fond ou peut-être qu'elle ira dans un tout autre sens pour l'instant ce n'est pas décidé.**

**Aller assez de blabla…**

_**Précédemment :**_

_Un gémissement de plaisir franchi mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir et il grogna de contentement et de désir alors que je resserrais mes jambes et cherchais plus de friction…_

**POV Bella :**

Ses lèvres descendirent vers ma mâchoire, le long de mon cou, il le parsemait de baisers. Je penchais la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès, il commença à suçoter et grignoter la base de mon cou. Mes mains se nichèrent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près. Tout à coup je sentis quelque chose de moelleux dans mon dos. J'étais allongé sur le lit alors qu'il explorait mon corps. Ses mains effleurèrent mes seins ce qui me fis gémir, lui tirant un autre grognement satisfait.

Il remonta ses lèvres, qui rapidement trouvèrent les miennes. D'un coup de hanche agile je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. J'encrais mon regard dans le sien et me penchais pour lui embrasser le cou, la mâchoire, ses délicieuses lèvres. Soudain je réalisais que j'étais couverte de sang et que j'en avais mis partout sur sa chemise. Mes lèvres étaient toujours soudées aux siennes et d'un geste rapide j'arrachais mon top et sa chemise. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son corps, parfait, ses pectoraux, ses abdos et le 'V' de ses hanches. Cet homme était magnifique, mes lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son cou et cette fois je descendis, je parsemais la base de son cou, son épaule, ses pectoraux, ses abdos. Je prenais tout mon temps, allant à allure humaine, je me retrouvais enfin à sa ceinture que je défis avec une lenteur exaspérante. J'allais défaire le bouton de son jean mais il m'arrêta et nous redressa. _**(N/A On ne se plaint pas ! ça viendra, ça viendra… mais pas tout de suite…)**_

Il courut dans le dressing et me lança une robe que j'enfilais. Je le regardais mettre un t-shirt noir et refaire sa ceinture. Mon regard devait montrer mon interrogation intérieure et le sentiment de rejet qui m'oppressait le cœur parce qu'il fut devant moi en une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres plaquées durement sur les miennes. C'était un baiser dur, passionné, insistant, il essayait de me faire comprendre qu'il ne me rejetait pas, je pouvais le sentir. Il se recula trop tôt à mon gout et ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, encrant son regard dans le mien.

**Maintenant écoute moi bien Isabella, jamais, oh dieu jamais je ne te rejetterais !**

Il dû lire dans mon que je me demandais encore plus pourquoi il s'était éloigné si brusquement.

**Ma merde me dit qu'on doit partir, maintenant, ma merde me dit que tu es en danger…**

**Co…comment ?**

**Il faut partir c'est tout ce que je sais, **me dit-il.

Il attrapa mon sac, fourra un jean, quelques t-shirts et sous-vêtements dedans, avant de me tendre la main. Je m'en emparais directement, il courut hors du manoir qui lui servait de maison, m'ouvrit la porte passager de sa Lotus. Je pris place et mis ma ceinture tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture à vitesse vampirique pour prendre place à mes côtés.

Il démarra en trombe et lorsque la voiture fut à quelques centaines de mètres le manoir pris feu, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais pour voir une chevelure masculine d'une couleur proche du bronze. Un grognement échappa mes lèvres lorsque je réalisais que celui que j'avais aimé plus que ma propre vie venait de tenter de tuer mon compagnon et moi par la même occasion. Peter posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Ce geste eut le don de me calmer. J'inspirais sa douce odeur qui emplissait la voiture. Une douce odeur forestière, de soleil, de menthe. Son odeur, bizarrement, avait un effet calmant sur moi. Il fouilla sa poche, sortit un portable, composa un numéro et après trois sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

**Général ! Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? **Dit une voie masculine sans aucun doute. Le ton était solennel, la voix grave et basse.

**J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es !**

**Au Texas, à Austin !**

**Bien donc la maison en Alaska est libre ?**

**Oui !**

**J'en aurais besoin pendant un moment, un petit con a fait exploser mon manoir dans le Washington, il me faut un endroit où rester**.

**Bien sûr mec !**

**Merci Randall ! **

**De rien, mais, je peux te poser une question ? **Demanda le dénommé Randall avec précaution.

**Pose toujours…**

**Pourquoi n'as-tu pas poursuivis le petit con qui a osé faire exploser le manoir ?**

**J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes dont je dois m'occuper, je me chargerai de lui plus tard.**

**Bien, à plus Général, oh et veux-tu que je te rejoigne ?**

**Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi…**

**A vos ordres !**

Il raccrocha, je souris et le regardais.

_« Général hein ? »_

_« Il n'est peut-être pas aussi con qu'on le pensait ! »_

_« Mhm »_

Il tourna la tête vers moi et encra son regard dans le mien, il sourit.

**Général ? **Demandais-je.

**Je te raconterais mon histoire mais avant je veux connaître la tienne…**

Quoi ? Il voulait connaitre mon histoire ? Non, non je ne pouvais pas, pas là, pas maintenant, pas alors que tout se passait si bien. Non, il ne voudra pas de moi après, il me laissera et je me retrouverai seule. Je ne pouvais pas luis raconter, je n'en avais pas la force. Il me regarda, me scrutant, et finit par sourire faiblement. Il me dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard. Je le remerciais doucement.

Il remit la musique et je me laissais une nouvelle fois bercée par la douce mélodie, j'admirais le paysage. Le voyage se passa partiellement en silence mais nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, de mes gouts musicaux, littéraire, les films que j'aimais, ce que j'aimais faire à part lire et ensuite ce fut à son tour. Il me dit qu'il aimait beaucoup lire, jouer de la guitare, simplement s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les étoiles, il me parla de ses films préférer et tout ce qu'il aimait. L'atmosphère était légère.

Le voyage dura de longues heures et nous nous étions arrêtés une fois pour nous nourrir. Il s'engagea sur un chemin de terre au bout duquel se trouvait une immense villa blanche, elle était sublime. Il s'arrêta devant une porte de ce qui semblait être un garage, se pencha vers moi et chercha quelque chose dans la boite à gants. Il en sortit un petit trousseau de clés. Il prit la commande pour ouvrir le garage et s'engouffra dedans. Nous n'avions pas besoin de lumière pour voir clairement dans la pièce sombre. Il me fit le suivre, nous passâmes une porte qui donnait dans une cuisine. Il me fit visiter la villa, il y avait trois chambres, chacune avait une salle de bain privée et un dressing, il y avait un bureau, une pièce où il n'y avait que des livres et deux canapés, une salle à manger – pour préserver les apparences – une salle de jeux. Il me mena dehors où se trouvait une piscine au beau milieu d'une clairière les arbres bordais la maison.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. A peine avait-il sonné que Peter parlais déjà dans le combiné.

**QUOI ? ** Crasha-t-il visiblement énervé. Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma main sur son bras, remontant vers son cou. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds entourais mes bras autour de son cou, il sembla se détendre, un de ses bras entoura ma taille m'attirant à lui. Il se laissa tombé en arrière dans le canapé de jardin, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et laissai mon nez parcourir son cou me délectant de son odeur.

**Générale…**

**Garrett vas droit au but veux-tu ?**

**Cullen a débarqué il y a quelque heures, sa sœur t'aurait vu avec la compagne de celui-ci. J'ai appelé Randall pour savoir où tu étais, il m'a dit que tu serais à la villa de Tangel Lakes. Cullen est arrivé juste après le coup de fil, il a lu dans mon esprit. Général, il va débarquer d'ici une heure plus ou moins !** Lâcha Garrett.

Edward allait venir, il voulait m'éloigner de Peter, il voulait me prendre avec lui. Ils allaient m'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans cette cabane crasseuse ! Non, je ne voulais pas, il était hors de question que je parte avec lui, je… j'aimais Peter.

Ça paraissait rapide, bien trop rapide mais nous étions des vampires, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, mon instinct me le criait. Je savais que si il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais survire. Jasper avait fait mon éducation vampirique, il m'avait parlé les compagnons, de compagnons d'éternités – des âmes-sœurs – des compagnons d'éternité liés. Il avait tenté de m'expliquer quelle était le sentiment que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on rencontrait son véritable compagnon d'éternité, il n'avait pas su bien l'expliquer, j'avais fini par demander si c'était comme l'empreinte chez les loups de la Push. Il avait souri et m'avait dit que oui on pouvait comparer le lien de véritables âmes-sœurs à celui qui lie le loup à son empreinte. Je savais par instinct, dans mes tripes, dans mon cœur mort que Peter m'était destiné.

**Merci, Garrett, **dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma taille et enfouit son nez dans mon cou, inspirant profondément mon odeur. Ses lèvres parcoururent mon cou, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos et se retrouvèrent dans mes cheveux, les miennes fourragèrent dans ses boucles châtains, attirant ses lèvres plus près de ma mâchoire. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres se clouèrent au miennes dans un baiser ardant, dur, passionné, plein de besoin, de désir, de tendresse, d'affection. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de fougue, collant mon corps au sien, aucun de nous n'avait besoin d'air mais nous nous séparèrent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le souffle court, ma respiration hachée.

**Isabella, oh, Isabella…** souffla-t-il. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues le forçant à me regarder.

**Peter, ne le laisse pas m'emmené avec lui, je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je ne peux pas être loin de toi…**

**Jamais ma compagne ! Jamais. Je te garderais à mes côté pour l'éternité.**

**Peter, merci, dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi, **lâchais-je avant de plaqué mes lèvres aux siennes.

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime, jetaimejetaimejetaimejetaime »_

Mes instincts me soufflèrent qu'un danger était proche, que mon compagnon et moi étions en danger. Nous nous étions redressés au même moment et nous étions dirigés vers la porte. Elle fut à peine fermée que la tête de bronze que j'avais vu quelques heures plus tôt se précipitait sur nous. Peter me poussa derrière lui, j'y restais, je ne bougeais plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il me force à partir avec lui.

Edward s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de nous.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, je veux que tu ramènes ton joli petit cul à la maison tout de suite ! **Gronda-t-il, Peter se tendit, se mit en position d'attaque au cas où il serait obligés d'en venir aux mains, un grognement sourd, menaçant, bestiale s'échappait de sa poitrine, son visage déformé par la rage ses yeux emplit de cette lueur de vengeance brillant dans ses iris désormais noir onyx.

**POV Peter :**

Le con s'approcha plus près, trop près à mon gout, je grognais en avertissement mais il s'approcha encore et fini par s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de ma compagne.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, je veux que tu ramènes ton joli petit cul à la maison tout de suite ! **Gronda-t-il, ce qui me fis m'accroupir tel un félin, une jambe pliée à presque quatre vingt dix degrés, l'autre presque tendue sur le côté, ma main en griffes effleuraient le sol alors que l'autre était toujours dans mon dos touchant la cuisse de ma compagne. Je grognais plus menaçant que jamais, jamais un son aussi bestiale et primitif n'était sorti de ma poitrine.

**Bouge espèce de salopard ! Tu es un monstre elle ne voudra jamais de toi ! **Cracha-t-il, ce qui me fit exploser dans un rire sombre.

**Le monstre ici n'est d'autre que toi, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu quittes la ville, tu crois que j'ignore le fait que tu prends du plaisir lorsque tu le fais, que ça t'excite, que tu prends ton pied,** dis-je d'un air sombre, un sourire diabolique étirant légèrement mes lèvres.

Et ce fut sa perte, il perdit contrôle et commis la pire faute dans un combat : l'attaque directe…

**N/A : LISEZ !**

**En effet, je vais me répéter, je suis au courant que ma Fanfiction a de nombreux points communs avec la Peter/Bella de parys, j'ai aussi pris connaissance du message qu'elle a publié, je tien à préciser une nouvelle fois, qu'en aucun cas je plagierais sa fiction, j'ai conscience que le premier chapitre vous dit le contraire mais je tien à dire que ma fanfic part dans une direction très différente (merci une nouvelle fois à **_**Vampire-Marie**_** pour ses idées). **

**JE CONSEILLE FORTEMENT LA FANFICTION : PETER/BELLA DE PARYS : ABANDON. C'est une fic. Super et si vous ne l'avez pas encore lus et que vous lisez cette fic ci allez la lire également !**

**Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture peut-être plus court et seulement en POV Peter je n'en sais rien pour l'instant mais elle avance bien…**

**N'oubliez pas le petit carré en bas SVP !**

**Et un grand merci à ma béta : HanniGirl39 qui a comme d'hab. fait un superbe travail.**

**XOX SweetAng'**


	4. explicationpetition

**Ceci est une Notes d'auteure et non i-un nouveau chapitre…**

**Voilà suite aux suppressions de beaucoup de Fanfiction sur je tiens à vous prévenir de la suppression de mes fanfictions si je remarque que ça devient trop et que je décide de quitter le site, je vous préviendrai bien entendu…**

**Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour ceux/celles qui seraient déçues…**

**Ps : cette N/A n'a pas été relue par ma béta**

**Pétitions….**

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_SweetAngel818_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre, si vous lisez c'est que ça vous plait, non ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous venez ici pour critiquer négativement et que ces critiques n'ont rien de constructives je vous prierais d'aller ailleurs. Si vous venez pour passer vos nerfs vous pouvez également aller voir ailleurs. J'accepte les critiques négatives, le fait qu'on n'aime pas ce que j'écris ou ma manière d'écrire et je préfère savoir à qui je m'adresse plutôt que m'adressé à des anonymes. Les conseils et remarques faites pour améliorer l'histoire sont les bienvenues et je les lis avec plaisir voilà qui est dit… **

**Pour l'instant j'écris beaucoup et visiblement, ça avance, ça fonctionne, les idées sont de plus en plus clairs dans mon esprit même si je ne sais toujours pas comment ni dans quel ordre mettre les évènements, elle s'écrit au feeling, premier je l'envoyer à corriger et puis publier, je n'aime pas trop me relire pour changer des trucs donc voilà. **

**Chaque chapitre fais dans les alentours des 2000 mots, un objectif que je me suis fixée. Je ne pense pas que ma fic sera longue, mais je n'en suis pas sur faudra voir…**

**Bref, je crois que j'ai assez blablaté pour ne rien dire…**

**Alor bonne lecture !**

**Ps : désolé pour le retard.**

* * *

_**Précédemment :**_

_**Le monstre ici n'est d'autre que toi, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu quittes la ville, tu crois que j'ignore le fait que tu prends du plaisir lorsque tu le fais, que ça t'excite, que tu prends ton pied,**__ dis-je d'un air sombre, un sourire diabolique étirant légèrement mes lèvres._

_Et ce fut sa perte, il perdit contrôle et commis la pire faute dans un combat : l'attaque directe…_

* * *

N/A : LISEZ !

En effet, je vais me répéter, je suis au courant que ma Fanfiction a de nombreux points communs avec la Peter/Bella de parys, j'ai aussi pris connaissance du message qu'elle a publié, je tiens à préciser une nouvelle fois, qu'en aucun cas je plagierais sa fiction, j'ai conscience que les premiers chapitres vous disent le contraire mais je tiens à dire que ma fanfic part dans une direction très différente (merci une nouvelle fois à _Vampire-Marie_ pour ses idées). 

JE CONSEILLE FORTEMENT LA FANFICTION : PETER/BELLA DE PARYS : ABANDON. C'est une fic. Super et si vous ne l'avez pas encore lus et que vous lisez cette fic ci allez la lire également !

* * *

**POV Peter :**

Il chargea sur moi, tentant tant bien que mal de m'attraper dans l'étau de ses bras, après mon temps passé chez Maria même s'il réussissait à m'attraper il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était rapide, je l'étais plus, il avait de la force mais ne savais pas s'en servir et malgré son don de lecteur d'esprit c'était moi qui avait le dessus, il pouvait lire chacune des stratégies que j'élaborais malgré ça il se retrouva collé au sol. Ma main était à son cou et un de mes genoux le tenait au sol, il se débattait sans relâche, à chacun de ses mouvement ma poigne autour de son cou et la pression sur son torse augmentais, il cessa rapidement de bouger. Satisfait, je me penchais à son oreille.

**Encore un coup pareil et je te jure que ton…père, ** je crachais ce mot, **auras tellement de morceaux à rassembler que même l'éternité ne suffira pas à ce que tu puisses guérir. Et crois-moi, je connais plus de tortures que tu ne peux imaginer.**

Je le soulevais le tenant toujours par le cou et le jetais au loin dans les bois. Je me mis à courir pour continuer la punition qu'il méritait pour avoir voulu m'éloigné de ma compagne, ma moitié, la femme de ma vie, pour l'avoir fait souffrir, pour l'avoir abandonné dans une putain de cabane en bois, pour lui avoir ordonner de rentrer avec lui, pour tous les affronts qu'il avait fait avant que je ne puisse être là pour la protégée.

Je commençais à lui arraché les doigts un par un, ensuite je lui enlevais les paumes qu'il restait, je coupais son bras en deux, je fis de même avec ses orteils, ses plantes de pied, et ses jambes. Je savourais chaque cris qui sortait de sa bouche, il restait seulement le buste et la tête. Bella qui avait assisté à toute la scène vint près de moi, me pris la main et pencha la tête sur le côté. Soudain son visage s'éclairci, elle avait une idée…

**Y aurait-il un moyen de lui enlever sa tête sans le tuer ? **Je souris fière d'elle, sadique j'aimais ça.

**Il y en a bien un mais couvre toi les oreilles chérie ça va faire mal. **

Elle m'obéit alors que je cherchais le point exact où je devrais mordre. De mon temps avec Maria c'était une des punitions, on arrachait la tête des nouveaux né et ils devaient regarder leur corps se faire torturer, les femelles étaient forcée de voir leur corps se faire abusé par tous les mâles gradés. Je trouvais enfin l'endroit sur son cou et mordis profondément avant d'arraché le morceau et de le décapiter.

Bella s'approcha de moi et me murmura un 'merci' à l'oreille avant de mettre tous les morceaux du puceau dans une boite en carton. Elle me fit face, pris mon visage en coupe…

**POV Bella :**

Je pris son visage en coupe, plongeant mon regard dans l'onyx de ses yeux. Son visage était encore déformer par la rage et l'envie de vengeance, je me mis donc sur la pointe des pieds et suivis mon instinct. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais avec tendresse. Très vite il se reprit et me rendit mon baiser. Je m'écartais et accompagné de Peter je me dirigeais vers la maison pour prendre une grande boite accompagnée de quelque petites. Nous retournâmes auprès d'Edward, je pris ses doigts et le mis dans la boite avec ses plantes de pieds, ses orteils avec ses paumes dans une autre boite, ensuite je mis ses avants bras avec ses cuisse, ses mollets avec le reste de ses bras, sa tête dans une plus petite boite et pour finir son torse dans la plus grande. Après avoir mis les petites boites dans la grande, je collais une étiquette avec l'adresse de Carlisle dessus et avant de sceller la boite je lui écris un petit mot.

« _Très chers Cullen, _

_Je tien à vous dire que je vais très bien. Je vous conseille donc de rester où vous êtes et de ne pas faire la même erreur que ce petit con que vous appelez un fils et un frère. Ne me chercher pas merci beaucoup de me laisser vivre mon éternité tranquillement avec mon véritable compagnon d'âme ! _

_Adieux._

_Bella et Peter_

_Ps : Ne blâmer pas Jasper »._

Le connaissant ils allaient rejeter la faute sur Jasper, c'est toujours ce qu'ils faisaient, lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire alors qu'il y avait six autres vampires assoiffés bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler, surtout que mon sang chantait pour l'un de ces six vampire, ajouter à cela sa propre soif il n'est pas incompréhensible que ce pauvre Jasper ai craqué. Edward ne m'avait pas dit que c'était à cause de Jasper qu'ils étaient parti, il m'avait dit que lui et sa famille étaient dangereux mais le lendemain de mon anniversaire Jasper n'était pas au lycée, je savais qu'ils le tenaient pour responsable, je savais que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était le plus apte à s'occuper d'un nouveau-né qu'ils m'avaient laissé à sa charge, c'était une punition ! Parce qu'on sait bien que sept vampires sont moins efficaces qu'un seul. A cette pensée, je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais d'exaspération. Peter arriva derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Je me laissais aller en arrière, reposant, ma tête sur son épaule savourant cette sensation de bien-être qui m'enveloppait à chaque fois que ses bras se retrouvaient autour de moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement le cou avant de s'écarter, d'attraper la boite et se diriger vers la villa.

Nous étions en route pour la villa mais à mi-chemin je m'arrêtais, quelques chose me disais qu'il faudrait aller en ville aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas ma soif. Peter me regardait intrigué, je levais les yeux vers lui et souris avant de me hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrassé longuement, profitant de la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

**Peter, il va falloir aller en ville ce soir, je le sent, c'est quelque chose d'important…**

**Tout ce que tu veux bébé, tout ce que tu veux, **roucoula-t-il.

Je ne savais pas encore quel genre de don je possédais, cette intuition était si forte que j'aurai presque pu voir des images défilé devant mes yeux. Je savais par contre après avoir parlé avec Carlisle que je pouvais être un bouclier, puisque je résistais au pouvoir d'Edward lorsque j'étais encore humaine. J'aurais tout le temps d'y penser plus tard, je le savais ce qui importait c'était d'aller en ville, le plus vite possible.

Nous reprîmes la route vers la villa, je montais dans la chambre, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Peter était derrière moi, je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour le comprendre, le silence était si réconfortant, si doux, calme, serein. Je cherchais dans le peu d'affaires qu'il avait pris avec et ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais. J'entrais dans le dressing qui était vide de vêtements féminins, je me retournais vers mon compagnon.

**J'ai besoin, d'affaires… Tu peux me montrer où se trouve l'ordinateur s'il te plait ?**

**Bien sûr princesse.**

Il me montra où se trouvait l'ordinateur et je me mis à chercher des boutiques en ville qui ouvraient le soir où je pourrais acheter quelques vêtements le temps de me contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas tuer les vendeurs. J'en trouvais une à mon goût et pris note mentalement de l'adresse.

La nuit tomba rapidement et nous étions déjà en ville, je pointais la direction de la boutique de vêtement à Peter qui me sourit, je le lui rendis. J'avais coupé ma respiration, avant d'entrer dans la boutique, je n'allais pas parler, les muets ça existe bien…

En nous voyant entrer la vendeuse vint à notre rencontre et nous proposa son aide je lui souris gentiment et secoua la tête négativement. Mon regard se balada sur toute la boutique et je repérais rapidement ce dont j'avais besoin. Un jogging, un short, deux jeans et quatre tops plus tard Peter se dirigea vers la caisse et paya les articles. Nous sortîmes de la boutique et je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

**Merci,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça ma puce.**

Soudain des cris se firent entendre et une douleur fulgurante me traversa le corps, je crus sentir mon cœur battre et je sentis une brulure au cou. Instinctivement je portais ma main là où ça brulait et gémis de douleur. Peter se retourna vivement vers moi, me tira dans une allée et m'inspecta chacune des partie de mon corps.

**Bébé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

**J…j'ai…ça brule…j'ai ma…** tentais-je avant d'être interrompues par un cri de douleur provenant d'une femme qui se trouvait selon mes estimations à quelques pâtés de maisons.

Je m'agrippais au mur et montais sur le toit du bâtiment près du quel nous nous trouvions. Une fois sûre que Peter me suivait je commençais à courir vers le son, les battements affolés du cœur de la victime, vers la douleur, la brulure. Je m'arrêtais soudainement dans une allée sombre, des yeux rouges flamboyant me regardant avec rage.

C'était une adolescente, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et était magnifique mais elle était également désorientée, choquée et apeurée par la situation. Je tournais la tête vers Peter qui grognait menaçant ce qui terrifia la jeune fille, surtout que pour un nouveau-né les cicatrices qui le recouvraient étaient un vrai signal de danger. Je lui touchais le bras pour le calmé et l'embrassais sur la joue.

**Laisse-moi faire s'il-te-plait, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets,…**

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 3 allez dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?**

**CE CHAPITRE N'A PAS ETE CORRIGER MA BETA S'EST MARIER ET EST APRTIE EN LUNE DE MIEL DONC AVEC L'ORGANISATION ET TOUT LE TRALALLA ELLE N'A PAS VRAIMENT LE TEMPS DE CORRIGER MES FICS… DONC CE CHAPITRE ET LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT NE SONT PAS CORRIGER…..**

**Gros bisous ! À tous **

**PS n'oublier pas le carré vert )**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey me revoilà enfin avec la suite de ma fic, je tiens à remercier tout(e)s les reveiwseuses (eurs ?).**

**Déso vraiment déso pour le retard voilà un chapitre en plus pour me faire pardonné le chapitre 5 n'a pas encore été commencer mais bon je suis en terminale cette année. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour l'écrire au plus vite…****.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Précédemment :**_

_C'était une adolescente, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et était magnifique mais elle était également désorientée, choquée et apeurée par la situation. Je tournais la tête vers Peter qui grognait menaçant ce qui terrifia la jeune fille, surtout que pour un nouveau-né les cicatrices qui le recouvraient étaient un vrai signal de danger. Je lui touchais le bras pour le calmé et l'embrassais sur la joue._

_**Laisse-moi faire s'il-te-plait, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets,…**_

**POV Bella :**

Je m'approchais prudemment de la jeune vampire, doucement même pour le regard des humains je me déplaçais doucement, trop doucement pour mon état vampirique, ça m'énervais. Je pris sur moi, mais en m'approchant la douleur dans ma gorge s'accentua, je la rejetais dans un coin de ma tête et m'agenouillais devant la jeune fille.

**Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? **Demanda-t-elle la voix rauque à cause de la soif.

**Nous ne t'avons rien fait mais nous somme comme toi, **lui dis-je d'une voix douce avant de me retourner vers Peter. **Peter, trouve-nous un connard pour qu'elle puisse soulager la brulure s'il te plait.**

Il ne voulait pas, il hésitait à me laisser seule avec une nouvelle-né, je le sentais plus que je ne le voyais.

_Serais-je empathe ? Comme Jasper ? Et ce en plus de mon bouclier ? _

Je rejetais cette pensé au fond de ma tête aussi, j'y repenserais plus tard me dis-je. Je me rapprochais de la fille.

**Je m'appelle Isabella, je suis un vampire tout comme toi maintenant et le grand brun c'est Peter mon compagnon. Je sais il fait peur, je sais que tu as envie de t'enfuir mais on va t'aider, il est parti chercher de quoi te nourrir, tien le revoilà, tu le sens ? **

Elle hocha la tête et quand Peter apparu avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la main et qu'il le relâcha, elle se jeta sur la jugulaire de l'humain et le vida entièrement de son liquide de vie

* * *

**Voilà ce que j'ai pour l'instant**

**Je me répète ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé !**

**On oublie pas le carré là juste en bas….**


End file.
